The use of flexible containers for the containment and transportation of cargo, particularly fluid or liquid cargo, is known. It is well known to use containers to transport fluids in water, particularly, salt water.
If the cargo is fluid or a fluidized solid that has a density less than salt water, there is no need to use rigid bulk barges, tankers or containment vessels. Rather, flexible containment vessels may be used and towed or pushed from one location to another. Such flexible vessels have obvious advantages over rigid vessels. Moreover, flexible vessels, if constructed appropriately, allow themselves to be rolled up or folded after the cargo has been removed and stored for a return trip.
Throughout the world there are many areas which are in critical need of fresh water. Fresh water is such a commodity that harvesting of the ice cap and icebergs is rapidly emerging as a large business. However, wherever the fresh water is obtained, economical transportation thereof to the intended destination is a concern.
For example, currently an icecap harvester intends to use tankers having 150,000 ton capacity to transport fresh water. Obviously, this involves, not only the cost in using such a transport vehicle, but the added expense of its return trip, unloaded, to pick up fresh cargo. Flexible container vessels, when emptied can be collapsed and stored on, for example, the tugboat that pulled it to the unloading point, reducing the expense in this regard.
Even with such an advantage, economy dictates that the volume being transported in the flexible container vessel be sufficient to overcome the expense of transportation. Accordingly, larger and larger flexible containers are being developed. However, technical problems with regard to such containers persist even though developments over the years have occurred. In this regard, improvements in flexible containment vessels or barges have been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,973; 2,998,973; 3,001,501; 3,056,373; and 3,167,103. The intended uses for flexible containment vessels is usually for transporting or storing liquids or fluidisable solids which have a specific gravity less than that of salt water.
The density of salt water as compared to the density of the liquid or fluidisable solids reflects the fact that the cargo provides buoyancy for the flexible transport bag when a partially or completely filled bag is placed and towed in salt water. This buoyancy of the cargo provides flotation for the container and facilitates the shipment of the cargo from one seaport to another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,973, there is disclosed a vessel comprising a closed tube of flexible material, such as a natural or synthetic rubber impregnated fabric, which has a streamlined nose adapted to be connected to towing means, and one or more pipes communicating with the interior of the vessel such as to permit filling and emptying of the vessel. The buoyancy is supplied by the liquid contents of the vessel and its shape depends on the degree to which it is filled. This patent goes on to suggest that the flexible transport bag can be made from a single fabric woven as a tube. It does not teach, however, how this would be accomplished with a tube of such magnitude. Apparently, such a structure would deal with the problem of seams. Seams are commonly found in commercial flexible transport bags, since the bags are typically made in a patch work manner with stitching or other means of connecting the patches of water proof material together. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,196. Seams are, however, known to be a source of bag failure when the bag is repeatedly subjected to high loads. Seam failure can obviously be avoided in a seamless structure. However, since a seamed structure is an alternative to a simple woven fabric and would have different advantages thereto, particularly in the fabrication thereof, it would be desirable if one could create a seamed tube that was not prone to failure at the seams.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 entitled “Press Felt and Method of Manufacture”, which issued Nov. 1, 1994 and is commonly assigned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a base fabric of a press felt that is fabricated from spirally wound fabric strips.
The length of fabric will be determined by the length of each spiral turn of the fabric strip of yarn material and its width determined by the number of spiral turns.
An edge joint can be achieved, e.g. by sewing, melting, and welding (for instance, ultrasonic welding as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,399 entitled “Ultrasonic Seaming of Abutting Strips for Paper Machine Clothing” which issued Feb. 3, 1998 and is commonly assigned, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) of non-woven material or of non-woven material with melting fibers.
While that patent relates to creating a base fabric for a press felt such technology may have application in creating a sufficiently strong tubular structure for a transport container. Moreover, with the intended use being a transport container, rather than a press fabric where a smooth transition between fabric strips is desired, this is not a particular concern and different joining methods (overlapping and sewing, bonding, stapling, etc.) are possible. Other types of joining may be apparent to one skilled in the art.
Furthermore, while as aforenoted, a seamless flexible container is desirable and has been mentioned in the prior art, the means for manufacturing such a structure has its difficulties. Heretofore, as noted, large flexible containers were typically made in smaller sections which were sewn or bonded together. These sections had to be water impermeable. Typically such sections, if not made of an impermeable material, could readily be provided with such a coating prior to being installed. The coating could be applied by conventional means such as spraying or dip coating.
Another problem is how to seal the end of the container, especially where tapering at the end is desired. End portions can be made separately and attached to the tubular structure, examples of which are set forth in the aforesaid applications and the references cited therein. It may also be desirable to have the end portions formed out of the tubular structure itself and formed into a desired shape (i.e. cone shaped etc.). In this regard, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,973 issued on Aug. 29, 1961 to Hawthorne shows the use of pleating of the fabric at the ends which are then glued and/or sewn to provide the desired shape.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a FFCV for transporting large volumes of fluid which overcomes the aforenoted problems attendant to such a structure and the environment in which it is to operate.